


You didn't lock the door?

by Donnahasthephonebox



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Crack, F/M, First attempt at smut, caught while having sex, they didn't lock the door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnahasthephonebox/pseuds/Donnahasthephonebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Catherine closes the door and forgot to lock it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You didn't lock the door?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut so it may be... Messy

Catherine and David were in the cab with Erin, who was sleeping peacefully, the cab stopped at David's house, he carefully picked up Erin and handed Catherine the keys. "It's been a while since I went to your house!" She smiled at David, then she opened the door. David chuckled, "It's a bit messier and it smells musty, mainly because of the bachelor pad." He said as he carefully opened the door to Olives old room and gently put Erin to bed, kissing her forehead, "Night Erin." David whispered and slowly closed the door shut. "She's fast asleep." He grinned. Catherine shook her head, "Oh it's not that bad, David Tennant. Oh! Should I wear my Lauren Cooper outfit now?" She smirked at him. "We really need to be extra quiet because of Erin." He smirked and held his leather jeans, "Christ I forgot that these leather jeans outline everything!" He groaned. Catherine gave him a smug look, then she knelt down, looking up at him and started to kiss his v-line. "Tell me what to do master and I'll do it." She whispered to him. He paused for a moment and spoke up, "For starters you can choose handcuffs or duck tape." He told her. Catherine nodded and grabbed the two items, putting the handcuffs on David's arms, then duck taping his mouth, "Now please, call me Mr.Vincent, Lauren Cooper." He mumbled from the Duck Tape. David squirmed, testing the durability from the handcuffs, "Sorry but can you please lock the door? I don't want Erin to be traumatised for her life." Catherine walked to the door, swaying her hips as she locked it, well almost did. David was obviously checking her out, licking his lips. "Hurry up.." He whined. She walked towards him, sitting on the desk, crossing her legs. "Tell me what to do next, Mr.Vincent." Catherine said softly, staring at him. He squirmed, "I want you to be very bad. Then I can give you detention for later." He smirked evilly at her. Catherine bent over, giggling as she teased him, "How bad, sir?" She mocked in her Lauren Cooper voice. He struggled, "Go get some whip cream and I'll tell you, my pet." She grabbed the whip cream and came back towards him, "Now, you can put that on me wherever you want, but please be careful of my fake beard, if you rip it off I'll be pissed." Catherine sprayed the whip cream all over his body, "I'll try not to, Mr.Vincent." She licked his neck, his stomach and his nipples, making him groan loudly, then she carefully licked his fake beard. "Careful of the bears, Lauren!" He groaned when she licked his ear. "Fuck, these pants suck! It feels like that my penis is like a drying grape!" Catherine giggled, "Want me to help you with that?" She smirked as she removed his pants, spraying whipped cream on his length, "Hmm, no wonder why Billie calls you David "Ten" inch for nothing!" She teased as she started to lick his length, making him buck his hips into her mouth. "Oh fuck, Lauren." He moaned. "And just to let you know, I get into character really fast. And I do not complain that much." He flinched at the cold air on his legs. "It's alright, I get into character as well." She chuckled, licking his length up and down, humming happily. He moaned again, "Are you bovvered, yet. Miss.Cooper?" He teased her. "Not yet, no.. I'm aroused by this." She murmured as she suddenly put her lips on his length, looking up at him through her eyelashes. He groaned, "Just tell me when you're bovvered. Because once you do.. These handcuffs will be gone and Mr.Vincent will give you detention. Plus, I'll pop your cherry." He purred. "Alright, Mr.Vincent." She moved her pace faster, then she started to rub herself, moaning loudly, "Am I Bovvered?" She teased him. "Alright, I guess now that these handcuffs will go away." He said as Catherine removed them. Her eyes widened as she saw blood. "D-Da I mean Mr.Vincent! You have blood on your arms!" She stammered. He immediately sat up and forced Catherine to sit down, "Like I said, I told you I wanted to bleed. Now you are in trouble, Miss.Cooper." He kissed her frantically, grinding up against her. She looked at him and kissed him back, heat polling against her legs. "Are you bovvered?" He said whilst kissing her pelvic bone. She shook her head, "N-No, Mr.Vincent." She writhed beneath him. He kissed her hip bone lightly, without warning he thrusted two fingers up her womanhood, making her gasp loudly. "Lauren is being a very naughty girl is she?" He purred. "Y-yes I am.." She whimpered at his touch. David inserted his length into her without warning and immediately started ramming into her. Catherine's jaw dropped, tilting her head backwards, "OH FUCKING HELL!" She yelled, grabbing his shoulders. David increased his spread, tilting his head backwards as well, "ARE YOU BOVVERED, LAUREN?!" He yelled. "NOT YET!" She panted, her heart rate increasing. She yelled loudly as she felt herself coming. Then the door opened, the small figure Erin was standing there, her eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she heard and saw, then she ran upstairs. "I thought you fucking locked the door, Cath!" He whispered in her ear, then pulling out of her, feeling embarrassed. "Maybe next time?" Catherine said softly, blushing immediately


End file.
